Sweet Mischief
by Lost Angel III
Summary: Despite of her recent breakup with her cheating boyfriend, Rukia didn't understand why she found this man called Ichigo Kurosaki very irresistible. So to release all the pent-up frustrations she had, she gave in to temptation and slept with him. IR Lemon.
1. Doing the Unthinkable

**TITLE CHANGED!**

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Bleach.**

**_Warning_: This story is rated M for a reason. If you are below the legal age, then please refrain from reading. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Mischief<strong>

**I. Doing the Unthinkable**

* * *

><p><em>This day was absolutely the worst<em>, Rukia thought dejectedly as she sipped from her bottle of hard beer. Oh no, she wasn't drinking wine—she preferred old cold beer straight from the bottle to accompany her in the most _devastating_ day of her life.

With what felt like the thousandth time, she sighed heavily and sulked on the bar stool.

Third or fourth, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had been drinking for at least more than an hour now. It was already late—she glanced at her wristwatch and the 2 mocking hands of the clock seemed to taunt her even more as they pointed the number 9.

9:45.

She should just let the ground open up and eat her whole. Or she should just jump onto the river and let herself drown. Maybe she should just stand in the middle of the highway and let a truck hit her hard. Yeah, too many ways to commit suicide, but she found drinking alcohol was much more better especially if the problems concerned a certain appendage called the _heart_.

She sipped again and closed her eyes. Images of the earlier event unraveled in her mind's eye and she immediately opened her violet orbs to calm her pounding heart.

Fuck it, this was not good. She was Rukia Kuchiki—brash, fearless, and firm—nothing could make her cave in. She was a smart woman who didn't have any time for tears.

But when she felt something wet trickle down the side of her face, she knew she had lost the game.

She was crying.

She swallowed hard. Breathe in, breathe out. And when the pain became too powerful for her tiny heart to handle, she cried pitifully and sobbed.

"Fuck all of you," she muttered breathlessly, taking a swig of her beer and drowning the contents like a madman.

"Um, excuse me, miss, are you okay?" a timid voice asked and Rukia looked up to glare at the person who had uttered those words. The bartender was looking at her with concern and suddenly, Rukia didn't like the idea of people pitying her.

"I'm fine. Just mind your own _fucking_ business." She glared heatedly and resumed downing her beer. The bartender scurried away with an expression that could only be discerned as _fear._

Heh, it was exhilarating to know that people still feared her even if she was looking like shit.

Rukia glanced again at her wristwatch. She frowned. It was now 10, meaning two hours before midnight struck. Time moved too quickly for her own liking. She was feeling a bit tipsy now and all she wanted was to go home and find the comforting warmth of her bed.

Putting her bill on the counter, she glared one last time at the hiding bartender on the shadows before getting up only to feel her legs betray her.

Well, at least she didn't fall hard. Contrary, her back tingled as she felt the unmistakable warmth of her _savior _heighten her senses. One lean hand was wrapped around her delicate waist, while another was holding her wrist. Slowly, she turned her head to face the stranger who had saved her.

She felt the air leave her lungs.

"YOU!" she shouted, flailing her arms from the man who was standing before her. She would have shrunk away from the intensity of his gaze or how he looked so tall and strong compared to her if not for the sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here? And you even have the guts to show your _fucking _face to me after what I have just witnessed?"

The man's eyes widened. He put his hands up as a sort of self-defense. "Woah, miss. I don't know what the hell you are talking about. I was merely trying to save you," the man said sternly as his amber eyes swept over her tiny frame like an eagle. He shrugged, walked past her, and sat on the seat she had previously occupied.

Oh how dare he! Rukia was seething. This man was killing her! How dare he come here, engulf her in his warmth, deny he knew her, and peer her down with his amber colored eyes! How dare—

Wait, amber?

As far as she knew, Kaien had blue-green eyes.

Holy—

"Oh my god!" Rukia cried, turning around to stare at the man's lean back who was seating comfortably on the bar stool. She gulped nervously and trotted closer to him. With a trembling hand, she reached for one of the planes of his broad shoulders and patted it. She noticed how his whole body tensed and how the cords of his muscles jerked as he forced his head to face her.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered lamely, placing her hand down and onto her side. "I thought you were someone I know. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

The atmosphere between them lightened up considerably. At her words, the man let loose a smirk as he folded his arms beneath his _muscular_ looking chest. Oh shit, did she just think he was muscular?

And as an afterthought, he did look amazingly _breathtaking_.

From the dim lights of the cozy bar, Rukia took in how his jaw bones and thin lips complemented his eyes. They were a shade of amber—almost close to being golden brown. He was tall, from what she had seen a while ago, and he looked about 6 feet. He was lean—his muscles bulging in all the right places.

Suddenly, Rukia felt herself becoming suffocated from the heat. The warmth pooling in between her legs was unmistakable.

Fuck the alcohol.

She was drunk, she was in front of a _gorgeous _man, and she was feeling _very_ _horny_.

"It's alright, miss," the man continued on as he called for the same bartender for his order. He glanced at her and smiled. "I assume the man you thought I was is a bad person?" He motioned for the seat beside him with a gesture of his hand and Rukia found herself sitting on it against her better judgment.

She nodded. "Ah, yes." She avoided his heated gaze by locking her eyes on the wine cabinet situated before her. "He's the reason I'm moping here." She was rather surprised when the bartender placed a glass of martini in front of her. The stranger beside her just gave her a sexy smile in response.

"I hope you don't mind if I treat you for another round?" the man said suggestively as he shifted a bit on his side.

Rukia's eyebrows raised as his hair color became more apparent. Now with the lights more concentrated above him, his orange hair stood out. She suppressed the urge to giggle from his choice of dye color. Really, who would dye their hair that bright? But alas, it did nothing to alleviate the heat she was feeling.

She still found him hot and alluring.

Even more attractive than that bastard Kaien.

"So… was it because of a break-up?" the orange-haired man asked casually. Rukia tensed up and gripped the glass of martini tighter in her hands before responding.

"Y-Yes." She glared at the glistening liquid. "And you look a lot like him." She hung her head in defeat and clenched the fabric of her chiffon dress in her hand. It was the dress she had specifically chosen for her date with Kaien today. It was an elegant color of cream with thin straps and it flowed down perfectly above her knees. It had a broad gold ribbon wrapped beneath the breasts that accentuated her cleavage. She even put on her white stilettos to match with it.

But now the perfect date she had been looking forward to, was gone.

The man scratched his citrus hair sheepishly and extended a long arm to her. "The name's Ichigo Kurosaki, by the way."

Rukia studied his hand briefly before shaking it with hers. She felt another tingle shot up her spine from the sensation of his callused skin against her own. From this close proximity, Rukia could smell the manly scent emanating from him. The way his abs moved beneath the fabric of his white polo shirt almost brought a visual orgasm to her eyes.

She cleared her throat before replying, "Rukia Kuchiki." Her voice was hoarse, sounding like she just had a rough night. Oh how she wished she could spend the night with this man called Ichigo and have her body underneath him eight ways until the sunrise.

Fuck Kaien. She was now single and ready to mingle!

"Rukia," Ichigo repeated, tasting the name on his tongue. Rukia liked how her name rolled from his sexy lips. "Such beautiful name suits a beautiful lady like you." He winked at her before sipping his glass of vodka without averting his eyes from her.

She blushed scarlet. So he wanted to play, huh? Well, two could play that game.

"Thank you," she replied suggestively. Eyes glittering against the dim lights and lips curling into a seductive smile. "Ichigo isn't that bad. I actually think it suits you. Bright, cocky, and sweet. I wonder how you _taste_ like?"

Ichigo's eyebrow raised. He chuckled, took her hand, and kissed it tenderly. "I am a gentleman, _Lady _Rukia. As much as I want you _moaning_ underneath me, I respect women and I certainly know how much unstable you are right now considering your situation. I do not want to take advantage of you."

Rukia's jaw dropped. This man was simply fascinating.

"How about you tell me what happened?" She heard him ask.

Words started flowing from her lips even before she could stop them. "The typical. I went to his house to fetch him for our date, bolted up the stairs to his room like a giddy kid, opened his door as wide as I could, and watched in horror as a naked girl straddled him." She shrugged. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or Ichigo, but now she found the whole situation lighter that she could just accept it plainly like a weather forecast.

"How could he cheat on a lovely woman like yourself? He must be a fool." Ichigo shook his head for emphasis. He ordered another glass of vodka and another martini for Rukia. "He must be playing blind, for I see no reason why he had to cheat on you." As a proof, he trained his eyes from the top of her raven head until the very end of her tiptoes.

She chuckled. "Really, you sound like you live in the renaissance, Ichigo. Stop with the act."

"I'm just trying to humor you, Rukia." Ichigo offered a smile as his eyes, yet again, took in the sight of her. Rukia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as his lingering gaze stayed on top of her breasts. He looked like a hungry man ready to eat her whole.

Rukia, for the love of her life, just wanted to be with this man and fuck her brains out.

-!-

It didn't take too long before the duo became obviously drunk. Ichigo was laughing at every word that fall from Rukia's lips, while Rukia was giggling at every antics Ichigo made. It was getting closer to midnight—probably a quarter before eleven, but Ichigo and Rukia cared less as they sat beside each other on the bar counter and pour their hearts out.

"My stupid band manager was annoying so I stood him up on our meeting." Ichigo snorted childishly, swirling his glass and setting it back on the table.

"So you are a band member _hiccup _you say?" Rukia's eyes were wide and she almost looked innocent if not for the glass of alcohol she was holding. "It wasn't _hiccup _surprising at all! Your voice is _hiccup _sexy as hell!" she cooed and giggled.

"Really?" Ichigo asked he leaned in closer to her face. Though not as drunk as Rukia, he didn't appear any sober than her. "How about I show you how sexy I am in _bed_?"

Rukia's already red face colored even harder. "You mean, right now?"

Ichigo nudged his nose against hers, dragged his lips on her cheek, and teased her skin a bit with his tongue. When he pulled away, Rukia's face was redder than blood. He smirked and leaned on his chair, proud from the reaction he had pulled from the petite girl. "I'm ready when you are." He fished his car keys from his pocket and jiggled it in front of face.

Rukia smirked back and licked her lips. This man was really sexy and he was making it harder for her to resist. She didn't care about Kaien anymore. Her focus was now solely concentrated on Ichigo. Feeling brave enough, she lifted her arm—not before looking around to make sure nobody was in eye sight—placed it gingerly on his chest where she could feel his rapidly beating heart, slid it down until she reached his 6 packs, and stopped in the middle of his navel. She stared up at him, violet eyes wide and lips speaking mutely, before sliding his hand further and gripping his hardening cock.

He jolted. "Shit, Rukia." His breathing had gone wild. His hand grabbed hers and he tried to pull it away only to gasp silently in shock when she gripped his shaft tighter in her tiny hand. His arms, by their own accord, steadied themselves on the arms of the stool to steady his posture. One more grip and he was sure he was going to explode.

"You are so _big_, Ichigo. I like it." To accentuate her words, she moved her hand up and down and grasped the bulging tip of his member. Rukia's eyes glinted mischievously as she leaned on his ear and whispered huskily, "I want it _inside_ me."

Rukia knew he was losing the game he had started. If the way he heaved air in and out like a drowning man deprived of oxygen was not an indication. She grinned mentally and high-fived herself for doing a great job.

Just like what they say, it _really _takes two to tango.

Before he completely collapsed, Rukia pulled her hand away and set it back on her lap. The look plastered across Ichigo's face was funny as hell—eyes closed tight and lips set into a straight line. He was gritting his teeth and the veins on his neck were visibly pounding.

She wondered if his cock had veins as thick as that.

It took him a moment before he was able to recover. Amber eyes slowly opening, he clutched her arm and pulled her body closer to him.

"Rukia, I want you," he said with finality.

She felt her heart skip a beat.

-!-

Hands touching, hips grinding, and bodies sweating.

Rukia grounded her hips hard against Ichigo's stiff erection as she straddled his hips on the seat of his car with her stilettos still strapped to her feet. She lifted her hips slowly, eyes never leaving his, as she rolled her body into a fast rhythm.

Ichigo, who was holding the sides of the seat, grounded his teeth together as he watched the petite woman bounce on his lap. Tilting his head to the side, he reached for her perfect-shaped face and crushed his lips against hers. He slipped his eager tongue inside her velvety mouth as soon as she had parted her lips. He groaned. She tasted so _fucking _good.

He had never meant to have a one night stand with a complete stranger on the first place. All he had thought about before coming here was to unwind to get his mind free from any problems his band manager was causing him.

But as soon as he saw her there, tripping slightly from being drunk and trying to get her bearing straights, he knew he had himself trapped in a situation without a free way out.

Rukia was a lovely woman. He didn't know what came over to her ex-boyfriend's head to cheat, but he was sure as hell grateful he did because now he had the alluring woman in his grasp.

She had a head filled with thick, silky, raven hair. Her eyes—oh god—had the mysterious hues of blue and violet. Her nose were little and pointy, and her pink lips were full and soft.

Talking about lips, they tasted like martini with a tinge of vanilla and whip cream.

He delved his tongue further in her mouth, coaxing her own appendage to play with his. She responded with equal vigor, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer against her.

"Rukia," he said in between heated kisses. "Fuck, I want you so _bad_."

The response he got was a train of kisses down to his neck. He groaned and brought his hands to her hips to aid her in her bouncing while her lips left burning kisses all around his throat. He pulled her slightly away from him and placed his forehead against hers. She was breathing so hard, and so was he.

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want to take advantage of you," he said seriously, albeit his cock was twitching and screaming for her to continue riding him.

Her hands wandered inside polo shirt. She stopped at his nipples, gently grazing them with her fingertips. Slowly but surely, she undid the buttons and slipped the polo from his immaculate body. Ichigo found the sensation electrifying as he moaned and shot his hips up to meet her heated center.

"I want you too, Ichigo." She bounced again, grabbing a fistful of his orange hair to force him to look at her. "I want you to make me forget _everything _by fucking me so hard I won't be able to walk straight for a week." She kissed his chin. "Now, do your part and pleasure me."

Ichigo, despite the slight stab he had felt when she had said the word 'forget', found himself responding to her words. Even if the way she had uttered it sounded like he was some sort of rebound, his hands betrayed his own mind as they grabbed for the hem of her dress and lifted it over her head.

Her modest breasts jiggled as the flimsy fabric was slipped from her body. She shivered from the cold air but felt herself heating up again when her pussy was directly maneuvered against Ichigo's aching loins. She moaned and grabbed for his pants zipper, while Ichigo undid the clasp of her bra.

"Are you sure you want to do it here? We can come by to _my_ house," Ichigo suggested as his eyes drank in the sight of Rukia's perfect breasts. They were just enough to fit the size of his palms and her pink nipples were jutting proudly from their areoles. He reached for one flesh and pumped it in his hand.

Rukia moaned. "Ugh! Just stop talking, you idiot!" She swept his tongue inside his moist cave and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She pulled his zipper down and clutched his boxers-clad cock.

Ichigo dominated her mouth by pushing her tongue back on its place. He pulled away from her perfect lips, a thin line of saliva connecting them.

As their eyes locked, they understood—they _needed_ this. Ichigo hurriedly grappled for his pants and boxers and eased them down on his feet. With the steering wheel on her back, Rukia leaned her weight against it and pulled her lingerie from her soaking wet pussy.

Rukia attacked his chest with her mouth—licking, sucking, and slurping. Ichigo's hands made a journey of their own as they settled on the inside of her thighs. One hand ventured further and touched her pussy lips. Rukia tore her mouth from his skin and moaned loudly.

"Oh god, please do that again!" she cried in ecstasy, thrusting against his powerful hand as his middle finger ventured inside her. He started pumping it, and Rukia could only moan and bounce above him as he added another finger in.

In, out. In, out. In, out.

Rukia had lost count how many times she had moaned his name as his hand brought pleasure nobody else—not even Kaien—had made her feel.

Boldly, Ichigo added the third finger and started thrusting inside Rukia's pussy so hard he could hear the sexy squelching sound his fingers made when it came in contact with her wet skin. He settled for her smooth neck and assaulted it with kisses. He sucked hard on her swan-like neck, in time with his hand thrusting, and soothed the mark he had made with his tongue. His mouth then continued on and opened wide enough to engulf the heavenly flesh of her right breast.

"I-Ichigo," Rukia said hoarsely. Grabbing his jutting cock, she held it firmly, bobbing her hand up and down steadily. She played with the tip of his cock with her thumb finger, coating her fingers with the pre-cum that had already accumulated on it. "Fuck, that feels so good!" Her hips were undulating wildly as Ichigo brought her closer to orgasm.

Ichigo stopped his incessant fingering so he could bring his glistening hand up and close to her face. Rukia watched him intently as he licked his fingers off her sweet juices. She felt herself get even wetter as she tipped her head in and licked his cheek in response to the kinky action he had just pulled off.

After he was finished, his saliva and juices-covered hand wrapped around her neglected breast. He smirked as he brought the flesh inside his mouth and flicked the hardened nub with his tongue.

"Ugh!" Rukia groaned.

Without warning, Ichigo took her hips and positioned her aching center on top of his long and thick cock. With one powerful thrust, he was completely inside. Her walls clamped on him so hard he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get out.

"Holy shit, Rukia!" Ichigo guided her hips up only to thrust it back down. Rukia moaned in complete pleasure as his hot rod filled her insides. "Damn, you're so tight!"

She lulled her head back and forth, mouth open wide. At first the thrusts were slow, like they were feeling each other up. But when Rukia felt she couldn't take it anymore, she took the matter by her own hands and started bouncing on his dick like a porn star.

"R-Rukia…" Ichigo's teeth bit a sensitive part on her neck as he fought to urge to cry out. Shit, this girl was amazing. He was hitting her womb so hard. "Ahhhh… fuck!" he cursed loudly, bringing his hips up in time with her bouncing.

"I-Ichigo… Uhn." Rukia took his nipple inside her mouth and started pulling on it with her teeth. Her hands journeyed everywhere—his face, his neck, his chest, his back, his spine, his thighs. She screamed once his hand found the sensitive bundle of nerves hiding inside her labia. "AH! Yes, just like that! Fuck Ichigo! I'm cumming! Ugh!"

Ichigo was mesmerized. Fuck, Rukia saying dirty words turned him on. He played harder with her clit while his other hand grabbed her wiggling breasts.

Rukia moved her pussy faster. She reached for his face as they both came closer to the bottom of their peak.

"Yeeeesss! I'm cummmiiinnngg!" The minute Ichigo's hand left her breasts, her own tiny hands seized them. She massaged the sensitive mounds of flesh thoroughly without pulling her gaze away from Ichigo's amber orbs.

He shoved her head in and his mouth hungrily kissed her. She screamed inside his mouth as his tongue almost reached the end of her palate.

And then they both felt it. Rukia's body went rigid as a delirious wave of orgasm swallowed her whole. Her pussy clenched around Ichigo's cock like a vise. Juices squirted out of her core and coated Ichigo's dick as she pulled away from his mouth and screamed to the skies. As Ichigo felt Rukia came down from her high, he continued thrusting, his balls tightening. He delivered one powerful thrust and his muscles loosened, his hot seed shooting out and filling her womb to the core. It was too much, and some escaped from her walls and spilled into the inside of her thighs.

Minutes passed. Only the sounds of their heavy breathings were audible. Ichigo titled his forehead from Rukia's shoulder—when had he put it there?—and stared deeply into her amethyst pools.

"Rukia…" he started, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage.

Rukia smiled sweetly and settled her head on his chest. She sighed contentedly and inhaled in his scent.

Ichigo let a smile grace his lips as he wrapped his arms around her frame. He ducked his head in her raven head and let her scent fill his nose.

It was then that he realized they were in the middle of the street and anybody might see them. As soon as the both of them had exited the bar and resided in his car, they couldn't stop touching each other. It was only when Ichigo felt the need to stop in the middle of nowhere to avoid an accident did they start their 'official' foreplay.

He sighed.

"Hey, Rukia," he said, gently peeling her sticky forehead from his equally sweaty chest. "Ru—"

_Zzz…_

His eyebrows raised. He looked closer at her face and chuckled lightly when he saw how her scrunched up nose burrow more into the crook of his neck. She was fast asleep, his member still pressed deep inside of her. Ichigo blushed as his cock pulsed again with need.

"Rukia." He shook her shoulders slightly but she didn't wake up. "We have to get to _my_ place and get cleaned up."

Still no response.

With another sigh, he dragged her irresistible body and let his limp cock slide from her core. He moaned silently from the sensation as he carefully put her down on the passenger seat. He tried putting her dress back and finished successfully after several minutes (without putting on her panties, of course. He had to keep them) and dressed himself as well letting the first few buttons of his polo open.

He sagged on his seat and glanced at her from his peripheral vision.

He smiled genuinely.

Mustering enough courage, he inclined his body towards her. "Sweet dreams, Rukia," he whispered lovingly against the top of her head. He kissed her forehead affectionately before dipping his lips onto her soft ones, kissing her good night.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know what came over me to write this fic. This story is actually a <em>combination<em> of the previous ideas I have thought about before. Besides the 2 GinRuki and 1 ByaRuki lemons I have made before, this one was the first IchiRuki lemon I have written. I hope it didn't turn out that bad.**

**Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

**Please review and let me know if you want this to continue or if I should just keep it as a oneshot.**

**~L.A. :3**


	2. The Heat Wave

**TITLE CHANGED!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Bleach.**

**The morning after... ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Mischief<strong>

**II. The Heat Wave**

* * *

><p>The first rays of the morning sunlight filtered through the open spaces between the window curtains. Rukia's eyes slowly opened as she adjusted to the heat framing her delicate face. Creasing her eyebrows together in annoyance, she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and sat up lazily on the bed. Once her amethyst orbs had adjusted, she took in her surroundings.<p>

Dark green-painted walls, heavy fabric of majestic navy blue curtains matched with the same-colored bed and blanket, various posters of rock bands, and a _very _spacious walk-in closet greeted her.

Realization then dawned upon her—she wasn't in her _own _room.

She jumped from the bed and almost immediately a sharp pain shot in between her legs. She winced as she grabbed the headboard for support. It was then that she remembered she had sex—a very good and satisfying sex—with Ichigo last night and she had slept inside his car after she was _thoroughly_ exhausted.

What happened _after_ that, then?

She took in a deep breath and forced her wobbly legs to move. Gazing down over her tiny frame, she noticed she wasn't wearing anything underneath except for a large t-shirt that reached past her mid thighs.

She snorted. _Men_.

Now that her mind was working more properly, her thoughts drifted back to Ichigo. She had just met him last night and one thing led to another. She wasn't the type to just sleep with someone she just met. But under the circumstances—especially how she found the orange-haired man to be so attractive—she gave in to temptation and ignited a heavy dance of fire with the devil.

Not that she regretted it. Contrary, she _loved _it.

He was sexy. He had a perfect sculpted body, smoldering amber eyes to die for, and a sexy pair of lips. He was—as Rukia wanted to put it—a _professional _in bed. He could pull all the right strings to make her scream in ecstasy, knew how to give her pleasure in all the right places, and he made her feel as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had never felt like that before with Kaien.

That conclusion made her wonder. Why is she feeling that way? Why does her heart beat so loudly whenever Ichigo is near? Why does she find his voice very comforting to the ears?

Why?

Was it because of her broken heart? Was it because she just came out from a break-up? Did she want Ichigo because she wanted to forget Kaien?

Was her heart that _weak_?

She shook her head repetitively and gritted her teeth. Either way, she had to inform Ichigo that what had transpired between them last night was only a _one-time_ thing. Nothing could ever come out of it. They were just lonely strangers who happened to cross paths and found _temporary_ consolation from each other.

Yes, that was it. She nodded firmly, as if having a debate with her inner self.

She stepped out of the room—with her legs still feeling like jelly—and closed the door quietly behind her. The smell of freshly cooked bacon and toasted bread wafted through the air and reached her nostrils. She inhaled in the delicious scent and felt her mouth salivating. Damn, not only was Ichigo a _perfect _god in bed, but also a_ master _chef in the kitchen.

She padded her feet and carefully made a beeline into the dining area where he was preparing breakfast. _Oh god_. He was wearing nothing but a black apron and blue boxers. His ass looked so cute and firm in them.

She gulped nervously. All the words she had previously thought off vanished from her brain. The heat pooling in her belly and spiraling in between her legs wasn't making it any better. Suddenly, she found it hard to breathe. The cords of her neck became too constricted with a familiar feeling of ache and… _need._

Dear god, she wanted him _again_.

"Rukia."

She jumped tensely and stared up at him. He was standing close to her now, so close that she could actually smell the shaving cream he must have had used earlier in the morning. She offered a sheepish smile as she sat on one of the counter stool. Now that she had the time to look around, her lavender eyes wandered over every space and corner of his humongous penthouse.

In front of her was the dining place. It had a cozy table with six corresponding chairs. From her place she could see the skyscrapers overlooking the broad windows. On one side was the entertainment area, where a flat 70 inches screen LED TV hang suspended facing a spacious, black leather couch. The walls were painted beige, while the furniture and decorations were colored chocolate brown.

She glanced at the room she had come from. She assumed it was his room, since his scent was the strongest there. Her eyes caught sight of two other doors. She guessed one was the bathroom (although Ichigo had his own inside his quarters), and the other one was the guestroom.

"So," she started awkwardly. "What did you make for breakfast?"

Ichigo smirked, presenting to her the plate filled with delicious goodness. "Bacon and bread." He sat on the side and pushed the plate towards her. "Help yourself."

Rukia gulped and eyed the plate. Without so much as consciously instructing her limbs, her arm shot up to grab the dish. Almost immediately, she devoured the food and engulfed all the presented goodness in one single minute. Ichigo could only watch with wide eyes as she licked her sultry lips.

"Damn," Rukia muttered, caressing her bloated tummy. "That was good."

Ichigo sat facing her. He smirked, poking her in the nose. "I'm good at _everything_, dummy." Having no choice but to eat something else, he decided the oat cookies inside one of the cabinets would be good enough for his breakfast. "God, you eat like a pig."

Rukia snorted and kicked him playfully under the counter. "If you didn't exhaust me too much last night I wouldn't be starving like a dying man in the first place."

Ichigo's cheeks reddened. He avoided her mischievous eyes and scratched his hair sheepishly. Rukia realized she had hit home, and at that moment, she began to wonder why she couldn't tell him what was bugging her mind ever since she had woken up.

It was _simple_, right? To tell him she wasn't interested and that they should forget even knowing each other. Better yet, they should resume living their previous lives as if nothing had happened between them.

She sucked in a deep breath. This was no good. Her knees were trembling and her hands were shaking. God, she didn't know what to do! She never had sex before with a stranger! This was new to her! What was she supposed to say to the man she had a one night stand with? Should she tell him "Thank you"? Or "Pleased to meet you"?

Fuck, this was that bastard Kaien's fault!

A heavy silence hung between them. Ichigo too, felt the sudden shift in the atmosphere. He glanced at her from his peripheral vision and gulped. OK, so he liked this girl. He LIKED Rukia. He wanted her to be his. Even though they had just met, he felt the _unbreakable _bond linking them together. Screw her ex-boyfriend. If that man would come knocking at her door and begging her to take him back on his knees, then he'd kick his sorry ass and smash his knuckles on his ugly face.

Rukia didn't deserve that kind of man. She deserved so much more. And he, Ichigo Kurosaki, could give her more than she was worth. Yes, he had already decided. Rukia Kuchiki would be his.

He had never been interested in girls—he had _high _and _strict standards._ Sure they all swarmed at his feet like bees to honey, but only this girl sitting before him with raven black hair and beautiful purple eyes had lived up to it.

Now all he needed to do was confess his feelings.

Filling his lungs with large amount of oxygen, he forced his stiff mouth to open. Just as he was about to say something, her lips parted in time with his.

"Um."

"Um."

Ichigo waved his hands and gestured for her to continue. "If you want to say something, then go ahead."

Rukia bit the inside of her cheek, her courage dissipating. "Are you sure?"

Ichigo nodded. "Of course." He leaned back on the cold steel of the chair and stared at her intently. If she was going to say something about their _odd relationship_, then he might as well listen to her first.

It took Rukia a few seconds before she was able to speak. "So," she began, her voice sounding like a whisper. Ichigo had to lean in a bit to hear her clearly. "I was thinking… after this, I think… we should not meet anymore."

Ichigo felt his heart constrict. An abrupt gush of imaginary wind had him clutching the handles of the chair to prevent himself from falling. What… What did she just say? Why did the air feel so stuffy all of a sudden? Why did he find it hard to breathe?

"What happened between us was only a one time thing, Ichigo." Rukia continued. She hid her eyes and clasped her hands together, in an effort to conceal her blatant nervousness. She didn't want Ichigo to see her again in a state of weakness. "Let's just forget it. It will be better this way."

Ichigo seized her arm so fast Rukia had no time to react. She gasped as his fingertips dug into her skin. "Ichigo!"

"Rukia…" Ichigo's voice was stern, albeit soft. "Don't…"

"Wh-What…?"

The minute he looked up at her, Rukia's heart stopped beating.

"I like you, Rukia."

Silence.

"Rukia…"

The said girl in question gulped heavily. She faced him completely and peeled the rough fingers holding her arm captive. "You don't like me, Ichigo," she said solemnly. "How could you when we've just met?"

"I don't know," Ichigo replied quickly. "I don't know either why I feel this way. I just feel it… I like you."

"Ichi—"

"Look, Rukia," Ichigo stubbornly cut off. His eyebrows were furrowed together in irritation and annoyance. "All we need to do is get to know each other. Let's give '_us'_ a chance."

Rukia stared at him incredulously with an arched eyebrow. She couldn't believe that this man—this man whom she had thought was a lot stronger than a rock—was telling her this. "_Mr. Kurosaki, _what happened between us last night wasn't serious. There is no us, and there will _never_ be." She stood up hastily, almost knocking the counter stool backwards from the force. She glared heatedly at him and added, "Please don't _flatter _yourself."

Imagine her surprise when Ichigo stood up as well and chuckled. He bent over so that they were almost face-to-face, and encircled his arm around her neck to pull her closer. "You _can't_ resist me."

Rukia smirked. A challenge, huh? Rukia Kuchiki would never back down on a challenge!

"Try me."

And with that, Ichigo pressed his lips against hers. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth without even seeking for consent. Rukia dueled equally with her tongue circling around his, but he was just too powerful that she didn't have any choice but to give in. She moaned loudly inside his wet cavity and sucked every liquid she could reach. The heat emanating from his immaculate body was making her head spin. The masculine scent was all she could smell, and his tongue doing wonders on her mouth was all she could feel.

She pulled away, panting so heavily she felt as though her lungs would burst out. The pounding in her ears were steadily getting louder and louder. It was only when she realized that it was her heart beating so rapidly threatening to explode from her ribcage did she finally realize she was far in too deep.

Too deep… and _no_ way out.

However, she wouldn't just deliberately admit that.

Gaining the confidence she thought was already long gone, she turned away from him and spoke out, "Keep telling yourself that, Ichigo." Her voice was ice-cold, lacking the warmth and sincerity it usually had.

Although Ichigo was taken aback by surprise, he hid it well by mustering a solid mask of aloofness and indifference. "I'll prove to you how right I am, Rukia."

Rukia stopped midway in her stride to glance back at him. "That is, if you're even going to see me again after I set foot outside this house," she replied easily.

Ichigo grinned even wider. "Just don't expect me to return your panties."

-!-

From above, hidden between the shadows the heavy curtains cast, Ichigo Kurosaki watched with frosty amber eyes as Rukia Kuchiki stepped out of the building. His eyes narrowed as he watched the said girl hurriedly walk away with long strides. He instinctively gripped the piece of paper in his hand. The unmistakable feeling of false reassurance flooded his senses.

She'd never get away from this—away from him.

He stared at the paper and read the little letters and numbers engraved in it.

…It was Rukia's contact and information card.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo… obsessed? *evil laugh*<strong>

**So I finally decided to continue this baby and make it a full-time story. Yay! I've been having this idea for a long time now and I want to adapt it in this story. This was supposed to have only 3 chapters. But now I'm continuing it for mooooorreee! **

**I hope you like this chapter. I apologize if the characters are OOC. I'm trying my best to make them in character. It's just that… the story calls for it.**

**Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. Every comment means a lot to me. Thank you! ^^**

**~L.A. :3**


	3. We Meet Again

**Most of you thought Ichigo would be a stalker lol! Oh well, he doesn't need to be, because this chapter will help him. Anyway, the contact card might get in-handy in the future. Who knows! :3**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does._**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Mischief<strong>

**III. We Meet Again**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When will we meet again, Rukia?<strong>_

Rukia frowned as she read the text message. It was the 5th one she had received from Ichigo today and she was getting really irritated because of his unrelenting persistence. _Two weeks_ had already passed since she had last seen him, but he kept on bugging her with random calls and messages as if they were long-time lovers.

What along the lines of "butt off" and "leave me alone" were so hard for him to understand? It also didn't help that he seemed to get a hold of her contact card. She assumed he had taken it from her purse without permission, since she did not remember giving one to him.

At some point she had tried resisting by sending him _spiteful _messages just so she could hurt his ego. She grew tired of it, and thus stopped replying to his messages letting them come and go as if they were nothing. She was thankful, at least, that he hadn't tried doing as much as coming into her house.

That would be… too awkward.

But today she was getting _extremely _pissed. Not only did she have a handful of an orange-haired man trying to get into her pants, but another annoying friend who was sitting across from her, looking like she was ready to pass out.

"What, Rangiku?" she spat heatedly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Crossing her arms in front of her modest chest, she let the 'Ichigo-thing' subside for a little while and instead, focused on her friend who looked too dazed and spaced-out.

"I'm the one who should be asking you!" Rangiku retorted, quickly recovering from her previous trance. "I need you to explain!"

Rukia threw her phone onto the table roughly and glared at it with menacing eyes. She was currently wishing her eyes had laser beams so the mechanical contraption would melt into ashes. "I do not have to explain myself, Rangiku." Rukia rubbed her face and swore to god her temples were throbbing madly. If only she could find some aspirin to relieve the pain…

"What the _fuck _are you talking about, Rukia Kuchiki?" Rangiku hollered, surprising the petite girl. She pointed a finger at her gaping friend and continued on with venomous poison leaking in her voice, "You are the most insensitive, dumbest, and stupidest intelligent man on the planet!"

Rukia had the urge to laugh at Rangiku's choice of words despite the tension lingering between them. The woman could still be funny even at times like this. She sighed, closing her eyes. "It is as what you've heard last night, Rangiku. There's no point in explaining when things already happened. Either way, I've already told you everything that I could."

Rangiku suddenly grew very tense as she flung herself on the table and hid her face between her arms. "But how could you, Rukia?" she said in between sobs. "I tried telling you it was not worth it. _He _wasn't worth it!" By now the people inside the café they were in were looking at them with curious eyes.

"Hey." Rukia would never blatantly admit, but she was feeling very sorry for her friend now. After all the help Rangiku had given her, she still paid no heed to her advices and let her epic fail of a heart to prevail. "I'm sorry, OK? I just… I just can't help it. Forgiving is hard, but forgetting and moving on… those are different stories, Ran." She placed a comforting hand on top of her friend's trembling shoulder and felt it jerk under her touch.

"So you are saying you still _believe_ in him despite all that? He's just _toying _you!" Rangiku looked up with tears brimming from her eyes. Her cheeks were red from all the crying. She shook her head, making her long blonde locks sway breezily against her face. "And even though he has hurt you, you still love him and you decide to get back to him? That doesn't make sense, Rukia. Any normal person will push those kind of people away from their lives and move on."

Rukia studied her friend's face and felt even more blameworthy. Her usually vibrant blue eyes were now sprouting endless rivers of tears that she herself had caused. Rangiku was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen—with her voluptuous breasts, curvaceous body, creamy skin, and model-like height—and crying didn't suit her at all. It pained Rukia that she was the one causing her friend's distress and making her look unbeautiful.

"Rangiku..." she tried once again, taking Rangiku's hand and gripping it with gentleness. "I love—" her speech was cut off when a pair of strong arms unexpectedly hugged her from behind. She gasped, turning around with wide eyes. "K-Kaien!"

Tall, black hair, blue-green eyes, and tan skin—it certainly was Kaien Shiba.

"Hi, baby," the said man whispered sweetly, entangling himself from Rukia's warmth. Rukia's cheeks reddened as he kissed her on the cheek and sat comfortably beside her. He greeted Rangiku with a nod and grinned childishly. "I was passing by when I remembered you'd be eating your lunch here. I hope I'm not late?" He slipped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head tenderly. Rukia was sure her whole body was heating now. "Have you eaten?"

"Um." Rukia could not find her voice. The saliva in her throat had already dried up. Her cheeks were burning, her ears were ringing, and her heart was beating madly like thunder. Why couldn't the people around her just understand she needed space? First, Ichigo. Second, Rangiku. And now, here was the cause of her misery, sitting comfortably beside her like any normal day! She turned to Rangiku and said apologetically, "Ah, Rangiku. I-I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Rangiku's face went red. With hurt evident in her eyes, she stood up from the couch almost knocking the table over and left the booth without saying goodbye. Rukia could only sit with a gaping mouth as the figure of her retreating friend left her eyesight. She faced Kaien wearily and bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Kaien. I-I… She…" she trailed off. She didn't want to choose between Kaien and Rangiku—both of them were important. Yes, it was selfish of her to want something and want another; when in fact, those two opposite things do not complement each other.

"I know. She despises me because of what I did. I'm sorry, Rukia. I'll apologize to her as soon as her anger subsides a little. I do not want you and your best friend fighting because of me," Kaien said with a small smile, erasing all uncertainties and doubts Rukia had.

"Thank you, Kaien." She rested her head on his shoulder blade and let herself relax. "You idiot, you shouldn't have come here without telling me anyway." She meant for her words not to be heard, but Kaien heard them anyway.

"This is all my fault," Kaien said bitterly as he leaned away and rubbed his forehead. "I _fucking _hate this. I feel so useless."

"Kaien," Rukia's personal mind alarm went off. It wouldn't help if Kaien kept on blaming himself. Yes, it was partly his fault, but Rukia had forgiven him anyway. Reminiscing those kind of unpleasant memories would only bring back pain onto the surface. "Please, let's just be happy, OK? Let's just forget about that and start all over again."

Kaien nodded. "Yes."

Rukia forced a smile. She stared at Kaien, memorizing every features and curves of his face. Suddenly, another face flashed before her eyes—not of Kaien's, but of someone that brought utter trepidation and undeniable _heat_ over her senses. She gasped silently in shock.

Orange hair and amber eyes.

_Ichigo._

Why… why did she see his face when it was Kaien in front of her? Rukia's eyes stung with hidden tears. She gulped the lump in her throat and calmed her furiously beating heart by taking deep breaths. She felt… she felt so dirty. She felt so degraded that she did not have the courage to face Kaien.

She… she had cheated on him.

Given that it was Kaien who had cheated on her initially. But it did not mean that cheating back was the solution. She could have been a better woman if she did not let her lust took over. It all came crashing down—she did not deserve any love when she herself was a cheater. Yes, he was only an _ex_-boyfriend that time… but there was never an official closure between them.

But… she was _so_ attracted to Ichigo. He was a sexy man for crying out loud! Any drunken woman who was too hurt to even think clearly would want to sleep with him. Ichigo was _almost _perfect. He had made her feel _so _special… feel so special that whenever he was near her heart would thump wildly in need. Even his voice, oh god, sounded like that of an angel's.

She tried persuading herself to erase everything related to the orange haired man. What she needed to focus herself on was the man beside her. Rukia loved him—she had dreamed not less than five times her life as his loving spouse. Kaien only hurt her once, he had promised he'd never do it again.

That night two weeks ago when she had come rushing into the bar was a mistake. Kaien was merely tricked by his obsessed colleague whose name was Ayame. Apparently, the fucking woman was so in love with him. Kaien was a smart man and had rejected all her advances. She had coaxed Kaien into ingesting a drugged drink when she had visited his apartment without informing him. Kaien had been the one to prepare the drinks, but she had poured the drug into his glass the moment he excused himself to the bathroom.

That explained why the woman was on top, riding him senseless.

Rukia felt shame engulf her like a blanket. She should have listened to him first before bolting out and fucking a stranger. Kaien was so good to her. How could she even consider that the man she loved was cheating? She just wasted their three years steady relationship for nothing.

She felt like crying again.

He had been so sorry. He had gone on great length just to prove to her how much he needed her. He had sent her numerous messages everyday—even thrice the number of Ichigo's text messages—saying how he was so sorry and calls she'd purposely neglect. He had sent her gifts, chocolates, and love letters. At first she had been hesitant to accept him back—considering how the image of the evil witch riding him continuously plugged her mind—but he had proven it wasn't entirely his fault and he was also willing to start with her all over again if she'd give him another chance.

Finally, she'd made up with him last night.

"Rukia,"

She jumped from her seat and looked at him with wide eyes. Kaien's expression was worried and perplexed.

"Are you OK? You seemed dazed." Kaien placed a hand on top of her forehead. "You're quite warm. I think you should take a break from work, Rukia."

"Uh… no. I-I'm fine," Rukia said tiredly, pulling his hand away and gently setting it on his lap. She clasped her hands together in an attempt to hide her nervousness. She was sure even her cheeks were burning scarlet. "Besides, I have an important interview to make."

Kaien appeared skeptical but relaxed once Rukia smiled back. "OK. Just don't over exert yourself. I'm the man; I should be the one working and feeding you."

"I also have to make a living of my own." Rukia giggled. "And we aren't married yet," she added.

Kaien surprised her when he took her hand and grasped it in his. His blue-green eyes were like endless pools of the ocean, drowning her in its depths. "Not yet, Rukia. But I'm sure in the future we'll be. I'm not planning on letting you go." At this, he smirked. "_No_ _one_ can take you away from me."

Rukia felt like sinking to the ground. No other man… Oh god, she needed to tell him! She needed to tell him she had been a fool and fucked around with someone. Lying had never been Rukia's forte. The inevitable event of Kaien finding out would still happen.

"K-Kaien…" she whispered. "I need to tell you s-something."

"I'm listening."

"I-I—"

"_Chappy is wonderful! Chappy is cool! L-O-V-E Chappy! L-O-V-E Chappy! Chappy, Chappy-kun!"_

Rukia jolted and realized it was her phone ringing. Her body seized moving once she realized it could be the orange haired man calling her. Quickly, she grappled for the vibrating mobile. Her eyes rapidly scanned the blinking LCD.

Thank god it was her boss. She had never been so happy receiving a call from the she-devil until today. With a trembling hand, she pressed the answer button and put the speaker beside her ear. Rukia let the woman talk without uttering a word. Once she was finished, she placed the phone back on the table and sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" She heard Kaien ask. She shook her head and strained a smile.

"It's my boss. She said I have to get back or else she's going to fire me." Putting her phone back in her sling bag, she clicked the lock in place and rearranged the straps on her shoulder blade. "I'll be interviewing a lead vocalist for my article next month."

"Ah." Kaien nodded in understanding. "Have you asked about the name of the vocalist or the band?"

"Not yet." Rukia stood up making Kaien stand as well. "That's the purpose of our meeting today. Yorouichi-san said the band is new but most of the letter senders yearn for the vocalist to be sectioned in an article."

Kaien grasped her hand and led her out of the café. "You've already eaten, right? And no, not coffee. I mean _real_ food."

"Yes, sir." Rukia snorted. Tuna sandwich and coffee—they were also _real_ food, right? Rolling her eyes, she punched him playfully on the arm.

"OK. OK." Kaien opened the passenger door of his car. Rukia went inside and leaned on the cushion of the seat. The whole car smelled of Kaien.

_She assumed it was Ichigo's room, since his scent was the strongest there._

Rukia shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of such thoughts! Comparing Kaien to Ichigo was like comparing Earth to Heaven. As she stared off into space, her mind could only fathom one indisputable truth:

She'd never deny she was attracted to Ichigo. _So much_ that she was starting to contemplate what the orange-haired man actually meant to her. If her heart was really that weak, then she had to repair it and _force_ it to concentrate on no one besides Kaien.

-!-

The drive continued on for countable minutes. Nevertheless, to Rukia, it felt like an eternity. She sat unmoving on the passenger seat as the car screeched to a stop. Glancing at Kaien with a somber expression, she started, "Kaien, I want to tell you that I… I…"

"Yeah?"

"That… that I care for you very much!" she blurted out. She didn't give Kaien the chance to reply as she bolted out from his car and ran straight to the building. Her vision was a blur of colors and standing people as she passed by them.

_I want to tell you that I slept with somebody else. _

She wanted to be honest not just with Kaien, but to herself as well. He loved her, right? And because she loved him back, she was willing to tell him everything.

Ichigo was nothing. She tried telling herself that. He was nothing compared to Kaien. Albeit he was strong, handsome, _so _sexy, and… shit! She just had to remind herself again hadn't she? Fuck it, she was like a wanton mess of desire whenever he was near. The affair she had that night many a days ago wasn't like any other experience she had felt before. Not even Kaien, dare she even say it, had made her feel so hot and craving.

_Only_ Ichigo.

She jumped surprised when she heard her phone ringing. Shakily, she fished it out of her bag only to find out it was Kaien calling her.

He must have been concerned. If the way she had bolted out from his car wasn't any indication… Rukia knew the man was getting worried sick. Not only did she bolt out hastily without any explanation, but she had also proclaimed her _supposed_ undying 'care' for him. Rejecting his call with trembling hands, she turned her phone off and put it back in her bag.

She felt _awfully_ guilty.

Guilt was even worse than hatred. When she had seen that evil woman riding—raping—Kaien, it was hatred she felt. Rukia had overcome the loathing with the emotions Ichigo helped evoke. It was easily engulfed by searing want that she had almost forgotten she just came out of a heartbreak. Guilt, on the other hand, was like an electric shock. The more you tried to overcome it, the more intense it would be.

She clumsily reached for the elevator doors. It dinged once, and Rukia went inside with her head feeling ready to burst. She needed to calm herself down. Yorouichi wouldn't like it if she showed herself looking like a malnourished raccoon. So she walked with her chin held high, greeting back her officemates as they addressed her.

She knocked on Yorouchi's door three times. She trudged inside gracefully like a dancer, feeling herself stop when her violet orbs fell on something _carroty_—or rather, someone—sitting on the expensive leather chair chatting engagingly with her boss.

_What the?_

Yorouichi looked up, her face lightening when she spotted Rukia standing by the door. "Oh there you are! We were just talking about you. Here is the vocalist of the band you will be interviewing." Using her hand, she gestured the man in front of her. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, vocalist of _Black Sun_."

Rukia was sure the whole room froze the moment Ichigo swiveled around and faced her. It felt like nothing but the two of them exist. She watched as his demeanor changed from coolness into that of absolute shock when his eyes fell on her figure.

And on the other side, Yorouichi continued on, oblivious to the shocked expressions her two visitors wore. "And that is Rukia Kuchiki, one of the best writers in our magazine."

* * *

><p><strong>*waves hand*<strong>

**Hey! I'm sure most of you were shocked that Rukia made up with Kaien. Yes, he wasn't truly at fault, because the Ayame bitch really tried to seduce him. At first I thought about Miyako; but the character didn't suit her so I used a random name. And now, *pulls away theater curtains* TADAH! Rukia Kuchiki is in a state of confusion! Ichigo or Kaien? Kaien or Ichigo? :D**

**Here's a little secret of mine: If Kaien hadn't died, I think I would have preferred him to become Rukia's man. Sadly, he had died after Miyako and left Rukia. And I always think KaiRukiBya love triangle would be awesome! :(**

**And... who thinks Rukia's ringtone is weird? I personally made that up! GRRRRR! *holds up a glinting knife as a threat* Answer WISELY hahaha! :D**

**Anyways, reviews are always appreciated and welcomed.**

**As an afterthought, I think I'll resume replying to reviews this time. I miss replying to them. So keep 'em coming! :3**

**Thank you!**

**~L.A. :3**


End file.
